L'étau se resserre
by saraounia
Summary: Margene questionne ses choix. Restera-t-elle dans cette famille pour toujours ou prendra-t-elle une autre voie?
1. La brèche

**_Pour commencer, j'aimerais dire que je suis une très grande fan de Big Love, série que j'ai découverte seulement cette année et que j'ai dévoré d'une traite. Je n'en dirai pas beaucoup sur mon histoire à part que le rating que j'ai mis est un rating global, mais il va beaucoup varier, allant de K+ à possiblement M. Aussi, comme j'ai regardé cette série en anglais, je me suis rendue compte très vite que je ne connaissais pas l'équivalent de ''sister-wives'' en français. J'ai fait des recherches et il semblerait qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment, alors, j'ai inventé le terme '' soeur maritale ''. Voilà pour mon speech, j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon histoire et si oui, laisser moi des reviews pour me garder motiver! :)_**

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle journée, de nouvelles responsabilités. Margene se frotta les yeux, à peine réveillée. Elle tourna la tête du côté gauche du lit, où Bill se trouvait d'habitude. Il n'y était pas; c'était le tour de Nicki de l'avoir chez elle. Un petit pincement causé par la jalousie la réveilla complètement. Son esprit commença à imaginer les choses que Nicki et Bill avaient pu faire pendant la nuit ou qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de faire maintenant.<p>

Un de ses enfants se mit subitement à pleurer ce qui l'empêcha de pousser ses pensées plus loin. Elle sauta hors du lit et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et comprit qu'il devait avoir faim. Elle l'installa dans sa chaise haute et commença à préparer le déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette de fruits coupés en cube et un bol de gruau se trouvèrent devant l'enfant. Elle réveilla ses deux autres fils et leur servit aussi un déjeuner identique. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, elle alla se brosser les dents et fut, pour la première fois ce matin, confrontée au miroir. Elle se trouvait affreuse. Les cernes qui ornaient le bas de ses yeux la dégoûtaient et le teint morne qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Bill et elle n'avaient rien fait depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus grand appétit sexuel, mais elle n'avait juste plus l'envie ces jours-ci. Lorsque Bill promenait une main sur sa cuisse et remontait jusqu'à ses parties intimes, elle tassait brutalement sa main sans savoir pourquoi. Bill la regardait chaque fois avec surprise et un peu de mépris, mais elle se rattrapait en disant qu'elle était très fatiguée parce que les enfants l'empêchaient de dormir ou une autre excuse facile qui lui venait en tête sur le moment. Sans le vouloir, elle créait une distance entre elle et son mari et bizarrement, elle ne ressentait aucun manque, à part peut-être un peu plus de solitude que d'habitude. Cette conséquence était toutefois allégée par le retour d'Ana dans leurs vies. La surprise que cette dernière avait amenée avec elle faisait en sorte qu'elle était liée à tout jamais à cette famille. Bill s'en assurait en insistant sur l'importance de faire partie de la vie de leur bébé, même si Ana ne voulait pas le marier. Margene ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Ana était la seule personne qui la comprenait vraiment. Oui, elle avait Barb et Nicki, et elle les aimait profondément, mais d'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de créer des liens solides avec elles tandis qu'avec Ana tout cela s'était fait naturellement. Elles étaient devenues de vraies amies. D'ailleurs, Margene devait aller la voir dans son appartement pour passer un après-midi entre filles.

Elle fit sa routine matinale qui consistait en une douche rapide et l'application d'un peu de maquillage. Ensuite, elle alla chercher ses garçons qui étaient maintenant en train de regarder la télévision et les mit propres. Peu de temps après, elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cour et la traversa, accompagnée de ses fils, pour arriver à la maison de Barb. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle croisa Ben, à qui elle donna un câlin, et quelques secondes plus tard, la mère du jeune adolescent entra dans la cuisine.

- Bon matin, Margene!, lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Bon matin, Barb!, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Barb passa tout de suite en mode inquisiteur. Elle voyait bien que sa sœur maritale n'allait pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Margie?

- De quoi tu parles? Tout va bien!, répondit celle-ci avec un petit rire nerveux.

Margene savait qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse et la seule façon de se sortir de l'interrogatoire de Barb était de changer de sujet. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'empressa de rajouter : « Je dois sortir et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais surveiller les garçons pour moi? » Margene savait que Barb ne lui refuserait pas cela. Effectivement, celle-ci acquiesça.

- Pour combien de temps crois-tu être partie?

- Hum… une bonne partie de la journée!

Margene n'était aucunement pressée de retourner à la maison. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps à l'extérieur que possible.

Barb soupira. Elle avait envie de poser plus de questions à Margene, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser passer pour l'instant.

- D'accord, Margie, mais de grâce, reviens à temps pour le souper. Ce soir, nous soupons tous ensemble.

- J'y veillerai, répliqua-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Elle lança un dernier regard à Barb avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait. Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'auto bleue que Bill lui avait achetée et prit place devant le volant. Elle partit la voiture et se mit à conduire à une vitesse folle. La vitesse l'exaltait et elle se surprit à sourire. Margene était encore si jeune et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être au début de la quarantaine. Elle avait déjà trois enfants, un nombre insurmontable de responsabilités et l'allure morose des gens qui sont toujours stressés. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Elle aimait Bill de tout son cœur, mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas assez. Étrangement, son assurance d'autrefois avait disparu. Avant, elle pouvait crier haut et fort qu'elle était fière de faire partie de cette famille, car elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Auparavant, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle passerait toute sa vie à être Margene Heffman Henrickson et qu'elle resterait auprès de ses deux sœurs maritales jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le royaume céleste. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait toujours été dans cet état d'esprit, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle sentait ses certitudes faiblirent et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur. Le mode de vie qu'elle avait choisi ne pouvait pas être jeté et repris du jour au lendemain. Elle s'y était investie à fond et c'est ce qui composait presque toute son identité. Elle était Margene, femme de Bill Henrickson, de Barbara Henrickson et de Nicolette Grant. Elle les avait tous mariés et qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela influençait toute sa vie.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle gara son automobile devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement d'Ana. Elle en sortit et entra dans l'immeuble, ni vu, ni connu. Elle monta les escaliers tranquillement, se rendant jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir qui lui était si familier et se dirigea vers la septième porte à sa droite. Elle cogna.

Des pas se firent rapidement entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une Ana qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Margene lui rendit la pareille, étant aussi heureuse de la voir. Ana fit entrer Margene dans son appartement et elles furent vite assisses une en face de l'autre sur deux gros fauteuils moelleux.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, Margie, lui dit Ana avec son accent chaleureux de l'Europe de l'est.

- Moi aussi, Ana.

Margene avait toujours son sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Elle sentait ses joues faiblirent, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître son désarroi devant sa meilleure amie. Ana n'avait pas besoin d'être tracassée dans un moment aussi critique de sa grossesse. Elle portait son bébé depuis maintenant sept mois et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante. Margene l'enviait. Bien sûr, Ana allait bientôt avoir un enfant, ce qui était la plus grande responsabilité que quelqu'un pouvait avoir, mais elle était quand même libre. Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe quel homme qui voudrait bien partager sa vie et celle de son enfant et vivre avec lui un amour passionnel, un amour revigorant.

Soudainement, elle s'en voulut d'entretenir ce genre de pensée. Elle ne devrait pas voir les choses ainsi. Elle avait un mari, des sœurs maritales qui étaient toujours là pour elle et de merveilleux enfants. Sa famille était indestructible. Elle se répéta cette phrase quelques fois dans son esprit, comme pour s'en convaincre. Tout à coup, la voix d'Ana la rappela à l'ordre : « Margie?»

Cette dernière sursauta.

- Oui?

- Ça fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux quelque chose à boire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda son amie, confuse.

- Rien, rien du tout! Est-ce que je peux me servir de l'eau?

Ana acquiesça et Margene alla se chercher un grand verre d'eau glacé qu'elle cala d'une seule traite. Elle s'en resservit un deuxième qu'elle ne but pas et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de t'hydrater la gorge, tu peux me raconter en détail ce qui se passe, déclara Ana, qui s'était mise en position d'écoute.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tout allait bien.

Margene força un autre sourire.

- Oui et je t'ai entendu, mais tes yeux me disent une toute autre chose. Tu as l'air troublé, Margie.

La jeune brunette regarda son verre pendant un long moment, ayant peur de croiser le regard d'Ana. Cette dernière attendait que son amie se confie, mais elle n'allait certainement pas la brusquer. Chaque chose en son temps. Le silence avait toujours été intolérable pour Margene et elle essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de le briser. Elle brûlait d'envie de parler de ses sentiments et de ses problèmes, mais en même temps, elle sentait que c'était une sorte de trahison. Elle allait parler contre sa famille, contre ceux qui constituaient le noyau de sa vie. Malgré elle, les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, elles glissèrent sur ses joues. Ana s'avança immédiatement devant elle, à genoux sur le tapis. Elle passa une main sur les larmes qui formaient un nid d'eau sur les joues de Margene et lui caressa affectueusement le bras.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte dehors? Prendre de l'air te ferait du bien, proposa Ana de sa voix douce.

Margene secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je veux … rester ici, balbutia-t-elle à travers ses pleurs.

- D'accord…

Ana ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voyait bien que son amie souffrait intérieurement, mais que pouvait-elle dire plus? Elle n'était pas du genre à insister pour que quelqu'un lui révèle ses secrets.

Margene soupira. Une chose terrible lui traversa l'esprit, mais en ce moment, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

- Ana… hum… aurais-tu de l'alcool?, demanda-t-elle, terriblement honteuse.

- Oui, j'en ai, mais je pensais que…

- Je sais. Je ne suis plus supposée en boire à cause de notre religion, mais… c'est un interdit que je suis prête à outrepasser ce soir. Je suis désespérée…

Elle avait dit tout cela avec une boule au fond de la gorge, prête à l'étouffer à tout moment. Ana la regarda encore plus perturbée qu'auparavant, mais se leva tout de même pour aller lui chercher de l'alcool. Elle avait un peu de tout dans son appartement. Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour une femme enceinte, mais elle aimait recevoir des amis et la plupart de ses invités buvaient beaucoup alors elle gardait une réserve au cas où. Tout de même, elle ne voulait pas que Margene se soûle. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle retourna au devant de son amie, elle lui donna une bière qui contenait moins de 10% d'alcool. Margene prit la canette dans ses mains pour aussitôt se rendre compte de la supercherie.

- Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais de l'alcool, je voulais dire du vrai, Ana! Est-ce qu'il y a de la vodka?, demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Margie.

- S'il-te-plaît, je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. En ce moment, c'est la seule chose qui puisse me délivrer.

Ana soupira et se leva de nouveau. Quand elle revint, ce fut avec un verre rempli de vodka, qu'elle donna à Margene, et la bouteille pour un éventuel, mais non espéré, réapprovisionnement. L'européenne reprit sa place initiale dans le fauteuil et regarda, incrédule, son amie caler le verre d'alcool. Elle s'en servit un deuxième qui fut vidé aussi rapidement que le premier. Ana allait protester lorsqu'elle vit Margene remplir pour la troisième fois son verre, mais se tut puisque le verre resta entre les mains de la jeune femme, sans qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement indiquant qu'elle le porterait vers ses lèvres dans les prochaines secondes.

« Ana… » Margene soupira. Puis, elle reprit : « Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Ana, de plus en plus inquiétée par l'attitude de son amie.

- J'aurais dû vivre une vie normale… j'aurais dû…

Margene avala avec difficulté. Elle prit ensuite une première gorgée de son verre pour se donner du courage.

- Je n'aurais pas dû marier Bill. Je n'aurais pas dû marier Barb et Nicki non plus, déclara-t-elle avec un calme effrayant.

- Mais… Margie… quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais si heureuse de faire partie de cette famille. Tu me vantais les avantages de devenir votre nouvelle sœur maritale et la quatrième femme de Bill. Tu disais que tu ne t'étais jamais sentie aussi acceptée et aussi aimée que depuis que tu étais dans ce mariage!

Margene eut un petit rire cynique. Cette description de la personne optimiste qu'elle était auparavant lui donnait la nausée.

- Je sais, Ana. Mais… malheureusement, ou heureusement, les choses changent. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vraiment peur, avoua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. J'ai peur de tout gâcher.


	2. L'exaspération

L'heure du souper était longtemps passée. Bill, Barb et Nicki avaient mangé avec les enfants, frustrés tout le long du repas. Lester, Aaron et Nell avaient demandé pour leur mère et Bill les avait rassurés en leur disant qu'elle arriverait très bientôt, même si en vérité, il n'en savait rien. Les trois parents se lançaient des regards d'inquiétude, pensant à ce qu'il serait mieux de faire dans cette situation. Ben surprenait leurs regards et s'inquiétait tout autant pour celle qui faisait encore tressauter son cœur.

Après que Bill l'ait mis dehors, ayant appris qu'il y avait ambiguïté dans leur relation mère-fils, Ben s'était promis à son retour d'enterrer complètement ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucun doute que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ne pas briser la famille; Ben savait que Margene aimait son père plus que tout et il ne voulait pas être celui qui vienne gâcher tout cela.

Maintenant, tous les enfants étaient couchés. Bill, Barb et Nicki avaient décidé de se rassembler dans la salle à manger qui leur servait toujours de point de rencontre; celle de Barb. Ben n'était pas loin, en fait, il était dans le salon. Il entendait tout ce qui se disait.

- Bill, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? demanda Nicki, affolée.

- Je ne sais pas, Nicki… J'y pense depuis tantôt… Barb, ne t'avais-t-elle pas dit où est-ce qu'elle allait?

- Non, elle a juste dit qu'elle serait partie une bonne partie de la journée, mais je lui ai rappelée qu'elle devait revenir pour le souper, précisa la première épouse pour se déculpabiliser.

- Après tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à Margene!, rappela Nicki. Tu aurais dû la pousser à te dire où est-ce qu'elle allait et à quelle heure précise elle comptait revenir! continua Nicki hors d'elle.

Barbara était outrée. Comment Nicki osait-elle retourner la situation contre elle? Margene était une femme adulte, c'était donc à elle d'assumer les conséquences de ses propres actes.

- Nicki, je sais que tu as de la difficulté à comprendre cela mais, il est malsain de vouloir contrôler les autres afin qu'ils agissent comme nous le voudrions. Margene a commis une erreur et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, rectifia Barb.

- C'est vrai, Nicki. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler Margene. Par contre Barb, tu aurais effectivement dû demander à ta sœur-maritale où est-ce qu'elle allait. Nous ne devons pas avoir de secret dans cette maison. C'est impératif, expliqua-t-il avec un ton exaspéré.

Nicki regarda Barb avec une expression de fierté. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Juste parce qu'elle était la première femme ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait le droit de lui faire des sermons.

Barb, maintenant frustrée que Bill ne l'ait pas soutenu, se renfrogna sur elle-même, ce qui les plongea tous dans un silence inconfortable. Après quelques secondes, qui parurent très longues, Bill se prononça :

- Bon, soyons rationnels. Je sais que nous avons tous peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais essayons de penser aux endroits où elle aurait pu aller.

- Cela prendrait trop de temps. Il faut appeler la police, annonça Nicki. Si elle s'est fait kidnapper, il faut que les recherches commencent le plus tôt que possible!

- Ne sautons pas aux pires conclusions! Comme je l'ai dit, utilisons notre rationalité. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en sécurité quelque part.

Bill avait dit tout cela calmement, mais c'était juste pour rassurer ses femmes et pour se rassurer un peu lui-même aussi. La vérité était qu'il avait vraiment peur. C'était la première fois que Margene ne donnait pas signe de vie.

- Bill a raison. Réfléchissons un peu, réitéra Barb. Quelle est la place, à part nos maisons, où Margene se sentirait assez à l'aise pour passer la majorité de sa journée?

Les trois adultes se plongèrent dans la réflexion, mais leur état méditatif fut de courte durée, car Nicki en arriva vite à une conclusion.

- Elle est chez Ana, déclara-t-elle simplement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'y avons pas pensé avant!

Bill et Barb se regardèrent surpris. C'était effectivement la réponse la plus plausible.

- Je vais appeler maintenant, dit Bill.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et attendit. Les secondes passaient et le téléphone continuait de sonner sans que personne ne décroche. Bill commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Ses nerfs furent calmés lorsqu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil :

- Allô?, répondit une voix endormie.

- Ana?

- Oui, c'est moi…

- Ana, c'est moi, Bill.

Ana se releva subitement. La panique venait de la réveiller complètement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé son afficheur? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Je voulais… en fait, nous voulions savoir si Margene était chez toi. Elle n'est pas rentrée pour le souper et tout le monde est inquiet.

Ana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Margene lui avait bien fait promettre de ne pas révéler à sa famille où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser Bill et les autres dans l'inquiétude toute la nuit. Et s'ils décidaient d'appeler la police? Non, elle ne pouvait mettre son amie dans un plus grand trouble.

- Oui, Bill. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir conduire, alors je lui ai proposé de dormir ici. Je suis désolée que cette situation vous est mis dans tous vos états, expliqua calmement Ana.

- Mais… Une de vous deux aurait pu appeler pour nous avertir de ce qui se passait. J'aurais même pu venir chercher Margene si j'avais été mis au courant de son malaise!, exposa Bill, énervé.

Ana soupira. Elle ne regrettait pas ce trait de caractère chez Bill. Il avait toujours besoin que tout soit sous son contrôle.

- Tu m'as demandé si elle était ici et je t'ai dit que oui. Maintenant, dis-le à tes femmes et aller vous couchez. Demain matin, elle sera de retour et tout reviendra à la normale. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Ana raccrocha. De son côté, Bill resta abasourdi. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de lui raccrocher au nez? Son orgueil en prit un petit coup, mais il essaya de chasser ce désagrément de son esprit. Barb et Nicki le regardaient, impatientes d'en savoir plus.

- Tu avais raison, Nicki. Elle est chez Ana.

Nicki se félicita intérieurement de son exceptionnelle intuition.

- Je t'ai entendu parler d'un malaise, de quoi s'agit-il exactement? demanda Barb.

- Ana a simplement dit que Margene ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, expliqua Bill, encore agacé par la situation.

- C'est une excuse facile, trop facile! Je suis sûre qu'elle ment!, rétorqua Nicki.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu es un peu dure avec Margene?, demanda Bill. Nous pourrons lui parler demain matin pour éclaircir tout cela. Allons dormir.

Bill s'approcha de Nicki et lui donna un doux baiser. Celle-ci lui sourit et sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la maison de Barb. Bill prit ensuite la main de sa première femme et ils montèrent tous les deux vers leur chambre.

_**Le lendemain matin -**_

Les yeux de Margene s'ouvrirent lentement. La première chose qu'ils virent fut le plafond blanc de l'appartement d'Ana. Elle était réveillée et un mal de tête atroce l'accueillit en cette nouvelle journée. Elle voulait se soulever du sofa, mais sa tête pesait des tonnes. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas bu ainsi. En fait, depuis qu'elle était adolescente. Sur le coup, la sensation avait été extraordinaire, mais en ce moment, elle sentait que tout le poids du monde reposait sur son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer. Soudainement, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et regarda son amie. Ana lui souriait.

- Assis-toi, ordonna celle-ci.

- Je ne peux pas, ma tête va exploser si je bouge trop, dit la jeune brunette en geignant.

- Il le faut, Margie, insista son amie.

- Ok…

Margene se souleva de peine et de misère et au bout d'une minute et quelques secondes, un verre d'eau et deux tylenol extra-fortes furent dans ses mains. Elle engloutit les pilules et cala le verre d'eau. L'eau fraîche lui procurait déjà une sensation de bien-être. Elle venait de se rendre compte en buvant qu'elle était déshydratée. Ana comprit qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'eau et alla lui cherche un autre verre. Pendant qu'elle buvait, Ana s'assit face à elle, repensant à l'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec Bill la veille. La nervosité s'empara d'elle.

- Margie…

Les grands yeux bleus de son amie se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bill a appelé hier soir, annonça-t-elle d'un coup.

Les yeux de Margene s'agrandirent.

- Ana! , cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?, demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais ici, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'alcool. Je lui ai expliqué que tu ne t'étais pas sentie bien et que tu avais été trop faible pour conduire alors, tu es restée à dormir chez moi, expliqua hâtivement.

- Tu avais promis de ne rien lui dire. Absolument rien!, s'exclama Margene.

- Je sais, mais il a joué sur mes sentiments en me disant qu'ils étaient tous très inquiets à la maison et j'ai eu peur qu'il appelle la police donc, j'ai préféré vous éviter un drame inutile, exposa-t-elle, espérant que la logique de ses motifs seraient compris par son amie impulsive.

Margene savait qu'Ana avait agi de la bonne manière, mais, pour une fois, elle avait espéré avoir quelque chose qu'elle pourrait garder pour elle-même. Elle avait espéré retrouver un peu du mystère qui avait constitué son charme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Bill. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune intimité; tout le monde devait être au courant des affaires des autres. Au départ, elle s'était dit que cela constituait la force de leur famille et que cela ne pouvait que renforcer les liens conjugaux, mais ces jours-ci, elle trouvait plutôt que sa vie en était empoisonnée. Elle se sentait emprisonnée.

- C'est correct, Ana. Tu as fait la bonne chose. Il faut dire que je t'avais fait promettre tout en étant soûle et je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes.

Margene se leva abruptement ce qui lui causa un élancement. Elle reprit son équilibre tranquillement.

- Je dois retourner à la maison. Les garçons doivent m'attendre, annonça-t-elle tout en remettant sa veste.

- T'es sûre de pouvoir conduire, Margie?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai attention. Quelle heure est-il?, demanda-t-elle.

- Il est presque 10h du matin, répondit Ana.

Margene soupira.

- À cette heure-là, j'aurais déjà complété de nombreuses tâches ménagères si j'avais été à la maison, dit-elle avec nonchalance.

Ana se sentait mal pour son amie. Elle n'avait vraiment plus l'air heureux au sein de cette famille.

- Bon, j'y vais!, annonça celle qui avait encore un peu la gueule de bois.

- Bye, Margie, dit Ana tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Appelle-moi plus tard dans la journée.

- D'accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Margene était sortie de l'appartement.


End file.
